


Mind Palace (Flucht in die Gedankenwelt)

by Kracks



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pain
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kracks/pseuds/Kracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dann wenn denen keine Flucht mehr möglich ist, bleibt Sherlock nur noch ein Rückzugsort. Der "Mind Palace". </p>
<p>Diese Geschichte entstand inspiriert durch die brilliante, visuelle Darstellung von Sherlocks "Gedankenpalast" vor allen Dingen in der 3. Staffel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Palace (Flucht in die Gedankenwelt)

„Wie viel Zeit bleibt noch?“, John knibbelte an der Sessellehne.   
„Nicht mehr viel. Sie sind bald da.“, sagte Sherlock leise. Er beobachtete seinen Freund, der ihm wie immer in dem gemütlichen Sessel, gegenüber saß. John hatte das Union Jack Kissen unter seinen rechten Arm geklemmt. Der Flaggenaufdruck verzog sich zu einem abstrakten Muster.   
Sherlock genoss es ihn einfach nur an zu sehen und seiner beruhigenden Stimme zu lauschen.  
„Egal was passiert“, sagte John. „Du sollst wissen, dass ich immer für dich da bin. Bitte verliere nie den Glauben an mich.“  
„Das werde ich nicht.“, Sherlock biss sich auf die Unterlippe als ihm das Zittern in seiner eigenen Stimme bewusst wurde.  
John legte das Kissen zur Seite und stützte seine Ellbogen auf die Knie. Er sah Sherlock eindringlich an. „Du wirst durchhalten, hast du verstanden?“  
„Ja.“ Der Detektiv nickte.  
„Versprich es mir!“  
„Ich verspreche es dir.“  
John faltete die Hände. „Hast du Angst?“  
„Ja.“ 

 

2 Tage zuvor

„Du verdammter Idiot!“, brüllte John gegen den Lärm der Maschinengewehrsalve an. „Nein, halt warte! ICH verdammter Idiot! Warum habe ich mich nur darauf ein gelassen?“  
„Worauf? Nach Somalia zu reisen um dort kompromittierende Unterlagen der britischen Regierung aus den Händen von Erpressern zu entwenden oder dir von ein paar betrunkenen Rebellen ins Bein schießen zu lassen?“, Sherlock kauerte hinter der Karosserie eines ausgebrannten LKW Wracks und suchte Schutz vor dem Kugelhagel.   
„Ich meinte natürlich ersteres!“, keifte John. Er versuchte die Blutung mit Hilfe seines Halstuchs zu stillen.   
„Wirklich? Und ich dachte es wäre idiotisch, wenn sich ein erfahrener Soldat von einem dahergelaufenen Aufständischen anschießen lässt.“  
John ballte die Hand zur Faust. „Ich bin nun mal aus der Übung!“  
„Das ist nicht der erste Fall, den wir zusammen lösen?“, hustete Sherlock.   
John schloss die Augen als eine Windböe weiteren Sand aufwirbelte und in sein Gesicht prasseln lies.  
„Wir sprechen hier von einem Krisengebiet in Afrika und nicht von London!“, entgegnete er als er wieder atmen konnte.   
„Deine Überlegung mit zu kommen hat exakt 5 Sekunden gedauert.“, stellte Sherlock feste und sah ihn tadelnd an.   
John seufzte und lehnte seinen Hinterkopf an den LKW. „Ja, ja… ist ja schon gut Mr. Data.“  
„Wer?“  
„Ach vergiss es.“, seufzte John.  
Die Schmerzen in seinem Bein nahmen zu und er merkte wie sein Kreislauf langsam zu kapitulieren begann.   
Die Gewehrsalven ihrer Verfolger verstummten für einen Moment.   
„Sherlock, mit mir kommst du hier nicht weg. Ich kann nicht mehr weit laufen.“  
Der Detektiv runzelte nur kurz die Stirn. Selbst in dieser ausweglosen Situation strahlte er ein so ausgeprägtes Selbstbewusstsein aus, dass John tatsächlich daran zweifelte ob ihm der Ernst der Lage bewusst oder ob er einfach nur größenwahnsinnig war.   
„Das musst du auch nicht.“, sagte Sherlock nüchtern.  
„Was?“, John verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. Erst recht nicht, als Sherlock plötzlich die Augen schloss und den Kopf hin und her wiegte als würde er der Melodie einer Sinfonie lauschen.   
„Hörst du das?“  
John wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte.  
Er beobachtete sein Gegenüber weiter und begann nun ernsthaft an dessen Verstand zu zweifeln. Da saß ein über und über mit Staub und Dreck bedeckter, erwachsener Mann in Cargohose und T-Shirt vor ihm und lauschte imaginärer Musik.   
„Sherlock ich…“, John stockte. Doch, da war doch etwas. Ganz weit entfernt hörte er ein Surren. Wie eine rumpelnde Waschmaschine, deren Schleudergang gerade durch drehte.   
Das Geräusch kam näher, dann schienen es auch ihre Verfolger zu hören.   
„Das… das ist ein Hubschrauber!“, rief John laut aus.  
„Ja. Manchmal kann man meinen Bruder halt doch gebrauchen.“  
„Mycroft!“, John reckte die Hände gen Himmel, einer betenden Geste gleich. „Mein Gott ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich mal freuen würde ihn zu sehen.“  
Sherlock stimmte ihm mit einem schiefen Lächeln zu.   
Auf der anderen Seite der Schotterpiste erhoben sich die Stimmen ihrer Verfolger.   
„Wieviel Schuss haben wir noch?“, fragte der Detektiv.   
John prüfte seine Pistole, obwohl er es bereits wusste. „Fünf.“  
Sherlock streckte seine Hand nach der Waffe aus. „Ich denke es ist besser wenn ich dir Rückendeckung gebe. Der Hubschrauber kann nicht so nah an der Straße landen.“  
John verstand. Er gab seinem Freund die Pistole und versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Am Horizont tauchten die Rotorblätter auf und John wusste, dass es nun ernst wurde. Er musste seinen Schmerz und seine Angst überwinden. Entweder er würde den Sprint schaffen, oder dies würden die letzten 100 Meter seines Lebens werden.   
Er ertastete den USB Stick in seiner Brusttasche. Das Korpus Delikti, das sie in diese Situation gebracht hatte. Wenn der Stick erst an Bord des Hubschraubers war, war die Welt wieder ein Stück sicherer. John wusste nicht genau welche Daten sich auf dem Speichermedium befanden und er war sicher, dass Mycroft ihm den Stick umgehend abnehmen würde. Er vertraute Sherlock bedingungslos und wenn der sagte, dass diese Daten in den falschen Händen eine Bedrohung für die ganze Welt bedeuteten, dann hegte er keinerlei Zweifel. Trotz der Schmerzen und der Anspannung merkte John wieder einmal wie es ihm gefiel wenn das Adrenalin durch seine Adern schoss.   
Wie auch jetzt, da der Hubschrauber zur Landung ansetzte. Die Rebellen gaben vereinzelt Schüsse ab, hielten sich aber seltsamerweise noch sehr zurück. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.   
John spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er drehte sich um und sah direkt in Sherlocks Augen.  
„Jetzt!“  
John sog die Luft ein und Sprang mit einem Ruck auf. Der Schmerz schoss aus seinem Bein in alle Ecken seines Körpers und lies ihn für einen Moment taumeln. Er schrie laut und das klärte seinen Blick. „Lauf!“ hörte er Sherlock hinter sich brüllen.  
Dann brach um ihn herum die Hölle los.   
Der Hubschrauber landete vor ihm und wirbelte Staub und kleine Teilchen in seine Richtung. Gleichzeitig eröffneten die Rebellen nun wieder das Feuer. Jeden Moment könnte ihn eines dieser Geschosse niederstrecken, doch John verdrängte den Gedanken. Zwei Schüsse aus seiner Waffe ließen ihn wissen, dass Sherlock ihm Rückendeckung gab.   
Vor ihm sah er Mycroft Holmes aus dem Helikopter springen. Er trug einen Militärmantel und hielt sich die Hand schützend vor die Augen. „Schneller Doktor Watson!“ rief er ihm entgegen.   
John hörte erneut Schüsse. Jetzt weiter entfernt. Auch die aus seiner eigenen Waffe.   
Drei… zwei… eins… das Magazin war leer.   
„Was macht er denn da?!“ hörte er Mycroft brüllen. „Verdammt noch mal!“, fluchte der ältere Holmes Bruder als John ihn erreichte. Er spürte wie ihm jemand unter die Arme griff und in den Hubschrauber zog. Auch Mycroft sprang wieder auf.   
„Haben Sie die Daten?“, fragte er.  
John nickte.  
Mycroft gab dem Piloten ein kurzes Zeichen und der Hubschrauber hob ab.  
John stemmte sich hoch. „Was ist mit Sherlock? Er war direkt hinter mir?“  
Mycroft schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein war er nicht.“  
John vergaß den Schmerz in seinem Bein und hievte sich auf die Knie um aus dem Fenster sehen zu können. In einer Traube von aufgeregten Menschen sah er einen verstaubten Mann dessen schwarze Haare im Wind der Rotorenblätter geschüttelt wurden. Er kniete und wurde von mindestens 6 Männern mit einer Waffe bedroht.   
„NEIN!“, schrie John. „Warum ist dieser verdammte Idiot nicht hinter mir geblieben?“  
„Er hat kapituliert.“, sagte Mycroft leise „und die Angreifer abgelenkt damit Sie auf jeden Fall den Hubschrauber erreichen können.“

 

Es war dunkel, feucht und stickig. Er spürte wie ihm etwas an der Stirn herunter tropfte und brauchte einen Moment um herauszufinden ob es Blut oder einfach nur Schweiß war. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf explodierte, aber das was ihm gerade in die Augen lief war definitiv nur salziges Wasser.   
Kurz nachdem der Hubschrauber außer Reichweite war hatte man ihn niedergeschlagen. Er musste ohnmächtig geworden sein, denn er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern wie er hierhergekommen war. Doch eines war gewiss. John war in Sicherheit.   
Während Johns Urteilsvermögen aufgrund des Blutverlustes getrübt worden war, hatte Sherlock mitgezählt. Es waren einfach zu viele Verfolger hinter ihnen gewesen als dass er und John es beide zum rettenden Helikopter geschafft hätten. Selber zurück zu bleiben war die einzige Lösung gewesen.   
Sherlock stemmte sich vorsichtig auf die Knie und betrachtete den Raum um sich herum. Er war fensterlos und aus grobem Stein gehauen. Eine einzige Glühbirne erhellte den Raum mit schwachem Licht.   
Dass er sich in einer Höhle befand, konnte Sherlock anhand der Feuchtigkeit sowie der Steinstruktur erkennen. Man musste ihn zurück zum Unterschlupf gebracht haben aus dem John und er die Daten entwendet hatten. Diesen Raum hier kannte er allerdings noch nicht.   
Sherlock sah sich einem Hilfsmittel zur Verteidigung um, doch der Raum war komplett leer. Man hatte ihn nicht gefesselt somit ging Sherlock davon aus, dass vor der Tür mindestens eine Wache postiert war. Man würde ihm auf diesem Weg keine Chance für eine Flucht ermöglichen.   
Sherlock hörte Stimmen vor seiner Gefängnistür, dann Schritte, die näher kamen.  
Er wusste wer jetzt den Raum betreten würde, und diese Person würde keine sehr gute Laune haben.

 

„Du verdammtes Arschloch! Gib mir sofort den Code!“, brüllte ihn der blonde Mann an.   
„Wissen Sie wie hoch die Strafe für Landesverrat ist?“, antwortete Sherlock und erntete dafür einen wütenden Tritt in die Magengrube.   
Der Mann vor ihm war Brite und jener Verräter, der die geheimen Daten gehackt hatte. Um ihn herum standen somalische Rebellen, die anscheinend kein Englisch verstanden. Befehle, die er in ihrer Landessprache erteilte, führten sie sofort aus. Auch den, dem Detektiv beide Arme unsanft auf den Rücken zu drehen. Sherlock sog die Luft ein als ihm einer der Männer fast den Arm auskugelte.   
„Ich würde sagen, die Waffenkammer mit einem elektronischen Code zu versehen war nicht gerade Ihre beste Idee Mr. Banner“, stöhnte er. „Schade, dass mir die Zeit gefehlt hat um einfach alles in die Luft zu sprengen.“  
Banner kniete sich vor ihm hin. Seine Augen funkelten Sherlock mordlustig an.  
„Den Datenstick zu klauen ist eine Sache“, zischte er. „Aber dass du den Code meiner Waffenkammer geändert hast und ich den netten Herren hier ihren wohlverdienten Sold, nicht ausbezahlen kann, macht mich rasend!“  
Sherlock schenkte ihm als Antwort nur ein schiefes Lächeln.  
„Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung was passiert wenn die merken, dass ich nicht mehr an die Waffen kommen?“, geiferte Banner. „Die werden uns beide umbringen!“  
Sherlock grinste immer noch.  
„Aber das werde ich nicht zulassen,“ sagte Banner während er sich schnaufend erhob. „Der Einzige, der hier draufgehen wird bist du. Aber vorher wirst du mir den Code verraten und wenn ich dir dafür die Eingeweide raus reißen muss! Glaub mir, du wirst ihn mir sagen!“  
Sherlock seufzte leise. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht.“  
Als Antwort dafür erntete einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Etwas Warmes lief über seine Wange. Diesmal kein Schweiß.   
„Los! Prügelt es aus ihm heraus!“, wies Banner seine Helfer an.   
Sherlock schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein und lies sich fallen.

 

 

221B

Sherlock brauchte die Augen nicht zu öffnen, denn es roch bereits vertraut und viel angenehmer als in der stickigen Höhle.   
Als er die Augenlieder aufschlug blendete ihn das Tageslicht für einen Moment, doch schnell wurde das Mobiliar seiner Wohnung sichtbar.   
Er saß in dem Sessel direkt neben dem Kamin. Sherlock streckte sich und genoss den Moment als er merkte, dass er endlich wieder saubere, angenehm riechende Kleidung trug.   
Alles fühlte sich gut an. Lediglich ein leises, stetiges Klopfen irritierte ihn. Das Geräusch pochte unaufhörlich in seinen Ohren so als ob sich ein Tinitus ankündigen würde.   
„Sherlock, irgendjemand hämmert schon seit geraumer Zeit unten an die Haustüre.“, Mrs. Hudson stand vor ihm. Sie war wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und sah ihn mit besorgter Miene an. „Kennst du diese Leute?“   
Sherlock nickte.   
„Warum lässt du sie dann nicht rein?“  
„Weil es böse Menschen sind.“  
Mrs. Hudson zuckte zusammen. „Oh nein… doch nicht schon wieder solche Ganoven, wie die, die damals hier eingebrochen sind und das Telefon von der hübschen, jungen Dame haben wollten. Es war…“   
„Mrs. Hudson, könnten Sie bitte aufhören zu reden? Wollten Sie mir nicht gerade einen Tee machen oder so etwas?“, unterbrach Sherlock sie unwirsch.  
„Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht kann.“, sagte Mrs. Hudson monoton und ihr besorgtes Gesicht wurde mit einem Schlag zu einer emotionslosen Miene.   
Sherlock runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ich kann es nicht, weil ich nicht real bin! Das weißt du doch.“, erklärte sie.  
Sherlock seufzte. „Natürlich weiß ich das.“  
Das Hämmern drang nun lauter an sein Ohr. Es wurde ungeduldiger.  
„Was ist, wenn die die Tür eintreten?“, fragte sie ihn.   
„Niemals Mrs. Hudson. Ihr Haus ist eine Festung. Sie haben eine gute Bausubstanz gewählt.“, entgegnete Sherlock.  
„Ich hoffe es.“, ein Lächeln kehrte zurück auf ihre Lippen. Dann verblassten ihr Körper und mit einem Mal war sie verschwunden, wie ein Geist der die Wohnung heimgesucht hatte. 

 

Realität

„Verdammt noch mal mach endlich das Maul auf!“,brüllte Matthew Banner.   
Sein Handlanger hatte unentwegt auf Sherlock Holmes eingeprügelt. Jetzt lag der Detektiv auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht. Seit Banner angefangen hatte ihn zu malträtieren, schien Holmes in eine Art Trance gefallen zu sein.   
Jeder normale Mensch hätte vor Schmerzen bereits laut geschrien, aber dieser seltsame Typ gab nur ab und zu ein leises Stöhnen von sich und verfiel dann wieder in verstörendes Schweigen.   
Auch jetzt, da er auf dem Boden kauerte, waren seine von Prügel geschwollenen Augen geöffnet und starrten in eine Ecke des Raumes.   
„Ich habe keine Ahnung auf welcher Agentenschule du warst 007, aber ich bekomme schon aus dir raus was ich wissen will. Hast du verstanden?“   
Banner trat dem Detektiv in die Magengrube um seiner Wut noch mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen.   
Nichts. Der Mann sagte kein Wort.  
„Ok mein Freund! Was du kannst, kann ich besser. Es gibt noch so viele andere Dinge, die ich dir antun kann damit du endlich den Mund aufmachst.“

 

221B  
„Autsch.“ Sherlock schnippte eine kleine Hummel von seinem Arm. Das Tierchen musste sich in einer Hemdfalte verfangen und ihn in Panik gestochen haben. Der Stachel brannte ein wenig.  
Sherlock stand auf um den Arm unter kaltes Wasser zu halten, als er einen Schatten aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm.   
Sherlock drehte sich um. „Gary?“, sagte er überrascht.   
Vor seinem Laptop saß ein Mann mit kurzen, grauen Haaren.   
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich so heiße.“, meinte Lestrade und biss genüsslich in einen Donut.   
Sherlock kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und überlegte einen Moment. „Ähhm… Gustav? George… Gavin? Es war irgendwas mit G.“  
Lestrade leckte sich den Zucker genüsslich von den Fingern und sah Sherlock erwartungsvoll an.   
„Gerome?... Ach ich weiß es nicht. Sag du es mir.“  
Lestrade hob die Schultern. „Sorry, aber wie du weißt bin ich eigentlich du. Und da du keine Ahnung hast wie mein Name lautet, kann ich dir hier nun mal nicht weiterhelfen.“  
Sherlock musste grinsen. „Lestrade weiss noch nicht mal seinen eigenen Namen. Warum wundert mich das nicht…“, flüsterte er.   
„Hey das das ist nicht fair! Du bist derjenige!“, schimpfte der Polizist.   
Sherlock zog sich einen Stuhl heran. „Warum bist du hier?“  
Lestrade schlug die Beine übereinander. „Weil ich dir ein paar Fragen stellen will.“  
Sherlock hob eine Augenbraue. „Oh. Ein Frage und Antwortspiel. Sehr schön.“  
„Also, ich muss wissen…“   
„Oh nein!“, unterbrach Sherlock ihn. „Wir sind hier in meinem Gedankenpalast und das heißt wir spielen nach meinen Regeln.“  
„Ok?“  
„Du kannst mir gerne Fragen stellen, aber nicht irgendwelche, sondern diese hier.“ Er zückte einen Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche und entfaltete diesen zu einem DinA 4 Blatt. Auf dem Blatt waren etliche Fragen abgedruckt. „Die habe ich extra für solche Anlässe vorbereitet.“  
Lestrade wirkte verwirrt, nahm den Zettel und las den ersten Satz.  
„Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?“, fragte er konsterniert.  
„Blau.“, antwortete Sherlock und konnte sich ein hämisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. 

 

Realität

Das Wahrheitsserum zu verabreichen war ein Kinderspiel. Sherlock hatte sich nicht gewehrt als man ihm die Spritze in den Arm gejagt hatte.  
Doch als Banner anfing dem Detektiv die ersten Testfragen zu stellen, traute er seinen Ohren nicht.  
„Wie lautet dein Name?“  
„Gary?“, nuschelte Sherlock  
Banner atmete tief ein und versuchte die wieder aufkeimende Wut auf diese Weise zu unterdrücken: „Oh nein Sherlock. Ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass du der berühmte Londoner Detektiv bist und das Serum was ich dir gerade verabreicht habe, wird dies bestätigen. Also! Wie lautet dein Name?“  
„Ähhm… Gustav? George… Gavin? Es war irgendwas mit G.“  
Banner schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Verdammt nochmal! Hör auf dich zu wehren! Die Drogen werden auch bei dir wirken, also hör auf mit den Spielchen! Dein Name ist Sherlock Holmes! Wer war der Typ mit dem du hier eingebrochen bist?“  
„Gerome?... Ach ich weiß es nicht. Sag du es mir.“, grinste ihn sein Gegenüber an.  
Banner sprang auf und schleuderte seinen Stuhl quer durch den Raum. Einer der Rebellen konnte im letzten Moment ausweichen.  
„Du nennst mir jetzt den verdammten Code für die Waffenkammer!“  
„Oh. Ein Frage und Antwortspiel. Sehr schön.“, antwortete Sherlock weiterhin mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, ganz so als hätte er soeben eine volle Dröhnung Haschisch zu sich genommen.  
Banner stellte sich vor ihn und sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen. Er kam Sherlock so nahe, dass er mit seiner Nasenspitze fast die des Detektivs berührte.   
„Nenn mir den Code!“  
„Blau.“  
„Es ist ein Zahlencode verdammt!“, brüllte ihm Banner ins Gesicht.  
„Lucy in the sky with Diamonds.“  
“Was?!”  
“Oh die Frage ist gut. Abraham Lincoln!“  
Banner verließ fluchend den Raum. 

 

221B

Nachdem Lestrade gegangen war, war es ruhig geworden. Seit Stunden tat sich nichts. Sherlock hatte sich auf das Sofa gelegt und starrte an die Decke. Er versuchte sich irgendwie zu beschäftigen doch seine Gedanken wurden immer wieder in Richtung einer Höhle in Somalia gezerrt. Es war als ob am anderen Ende seiner Gedankenwelt jemand stünde und versuchte mit einem Faden seine Erinnerungen langsam und unangenehm in Richtung Realität zu ziehen.   
Seit die Sonne unter gegangen war fühlte sich die Wohnung nur noch halb so behaglich an. Die Farben der Einrichtung und der Tapete wirkten im Zwielicht verwaschen. Manchmal hatte er sogar das Gefühl als würde ihm die Decke ein Stück entgegen kommen. Er drehte sich um und da stand sie. Die langen, blonden Haare zu einem lockeren Seitenzopf gebunden, bekleidet mit einem altmodischen Wollpullover, der ihren freundlichen Typ dennoch auf genau die richtige Weise unterstrich.   
„Molly!“ Sherlock setzte sich auf.  
„Hallo Sherlock.“ Sie wirkte besorgt.  
„Was machst du hier?“  
Molly kam auf ihn zu und nahm direkt neben ihm Platz. Das Couchkissen gab nach und lies sie dadurch näher an ihn heran rutschen als sie vermutlich beabsichtigt hatte. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, als sich ihre Oberschenkel berührten, stand aber nicht wieder auf. Verlegen wendete sie den Blick ab.  
„Ich nehme an du weißt wie lange das menschliche Gehirn ohne Sauerstoff auskommt?“  
„Ja, natürlich.“, Sherlock war verwirrt. „Was willst du mir damit sagen?“   
Molly streckte die Hand aus und ihre Finger strichen vorsichtig über seine Wange. Sie waren warm und fühlten sich angenehm auf der Haut an. Besser als der Rest des Zimmers, das sich auf einmal stark abgekühlt hatte. Irgendetwas knarrte im Gebälk über ihm. Erst leise, dann rumpelte es auf einmal lauter. Fast so als ob eine große Wasserleitung kurz vor dem zerbersten stand.  
Molly sprang auf. Die wohlige Wärme neben ihm war sofort verschwunden und Sherlock musste die Arme um sich schlingen, als er merkte, dass er vor Kälte zu zittern begann.   
„Was passiert hier?“  
Molly wirkte hilflos. „Es tut mir so leid. Ich wünschte ich könnte dir helfen. Aber das Einzige, was ich dir sagen kann ist: Atme tief ein!“  
„Was?!“  
Ein lautes gluckern in der Wand lies ihn hochfahren. Irgendetwas bewegte sich unter der Tapete und plötzlich spannte sich diese wie ein Wasserballon. Sherlock wich rückwärts zurück.  
„Molly was passiert hier?“   
Niemand antwortete. Als er sich umdrehte war sie verschwunden.   
Das Zimmer knarrte nun an allen Ecken und überall warfen die Wände Blasen. Sherlock stand in der Mitte des Raumes als es passierte.   
Eine der Blasen platze. Ein massiger schwall Wasser schoss auf den Detektiv zu und riss ihn von den Beinen. Sherlock wurde in die andere Ecke des Zimmers gespült und knallte unsanft mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Der Schmerz trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen und er schnappte nach Luft.   
„Atme tief ein!“, hallten Mollys Worte in seinem Kopf wieder, doch anstelle von Sauerstoff, füllten sich sein Mund und seine Nase plötzlich mit Wasser. Augenblicklich musste er husten und er versuchte automatisch die eiskalte Flüssigkeit wieder heraus zu würgen, doch jedes Husten machte es noch schlimmer. Sherlock bekam Panik und er versuchte wild strampelnd wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Genau in diesem Moment brachen weitere Wasserblasen auf und sogar von der Decke strömte jetzt das Wasser.   
Sherlock merkte wie er die Kontrolle verlor. Er versuchte etwas zu greifen an dem er sich hoch ziehen konnte, doch seine Hände griffen immer wieder ins Leere. Er spürte wie sich das Wasser den Weg in seine Lungen bahnte und dort wie 1000 Nadelstiche in seinem Brustkorb brannte. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr und versuchte immer wieder Luft zu atmen wo keine war. Sterne begannen vor seinen Augen zu tanzen und zwischen Ihnen sah er auf einmal ein Gesicht.   
Banner!  
Sherlock schrie auf, doch anstatt eines Lautes brachte er nur ein unwirkliches Gurgeln hervor. Er musste kämpfen, er durfte diesen Verbrecher nicht hinein lassen. Sein Gedankenpalast, seine Wohnung war das Einzige was ihn vor der Folter retten konnte. Doch die tragenden Mauern wurden von Wasser unterspült.   
Bilder fielen von den Wänden, Möbel kippten um und seine Bücher schwammen auf der Wasseroberfläche. Sherlock kniff die Augen zusammen und Banners Gesicht war verschwunden. Die Schmerzen und die Atemnot blieben. Er brauchte Sauerstoff. Jetzt!

Realität

Banner klatschte triumphierend in die Hände als der Detektiv aufschrie. Endlich eine Regung.   
Er war sich sicher, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde bis er den Mann endlich gebrochen hatte.   
Er nickte seinem Handlanger kurz zu und trat einen Schritt zurück um nicht selber nass zu werden. Sherlock hustete und keuchte, er versuchte Luft zu schnappen, doch das lies Banners erbarmungsloser Helfer nicht zu. Er riss den Detektiv an den Haaren und drückte ihn mitleidlos wieder unter Wasser. Sherlock schlug mit den Händen um sich und suchte an der verbeulten Zinkwanne nach Halt. Doch er rutschte immer wieder ab. Banner stellte genüsslich feste wie die Bewegungen des Detektivs immer unkontrollierter und schwächer wurden.   
„Jetzt habe ich dich.“, flüsterte er.  
Sherlock wurde erneut aus dem Wasser gezogen und rang keuchend nach Luft.  
„Sag mir den Code!“, brüllte Banner.  
Sherlock war nicht in der Lage zu sprechen, da ihm der Atem dazu fehlte. Er erbrach Unmengen von Wasser, doch an seinem Blick konnte Banner erkennen, dass er auch jetzt nicht nachgeben würde. Noch nicht!  
Er ließ ihn erneut unter Wasser drücken.   
Banner ergötzte sich an dem Anblick als Sherlocks Knie nachgaben und er nur noch wie ein kraftloses Stück Fleisch über dem Wannenrand hing. Dieser Abschaum sollte leiden für das was er ihm angetan hatte.   
Ein lautes Grollen über seinem Kopf riss ihn aus den morbiden Gedanken.   
„Was war das?“  
Auch Banners Helfer schreckten auf und sahen nach oben. Staub rieselte von der Decke.

221B

Sherlock griff sich an die Kehle. Ein letztes Husten kam ihm über die Lippen, dann hatte er das Gefühl als hätte ihm jemand die Eingeweide aus dem Körper gerissen. Ihm wurde übel, doch das Wasser über ihm erlaubte es ihm nicht sich zu übergeben. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte ein letztes Mal sich hoch zu stemmen. Er schaffte es nicht.  
Dann spürte er einen starken Druck an seinem Arm. Als ob jemand eine Schlinge darum gebunden hatte. Kraftvoll zog sich die Schlinge zu und riss ihn herum. Sherlock wehrte sich nicht und als er auf einmal in die Höhe gerissen wurde, sah er, dass es keine Schlinge sondern eine Hand war.   
Jemand hielt ihn umklammert und zog ihn nach oben.   
Sherlock spürte wie er auf einmal an die Wasseroberfläche gelangte. Luft!  
Stechender Husten schüttelte ihn durch und ließ ihn das inhalierte Wasser erbrechen. Dann atmete er tief und stöhnend ein und der rettende Sauerstoff durchströmte seinen Körper wie tausend spitze Eiskristalle. Es schmerzte, aber Sherlock genoss diesen Qualen, bedeuteten sie doch, dass er leben würde.   
Die Hand lockerte ihren Griff. Sherlock viel auf die Knie und atmete viele, tiefe Atemzüge bis er endlich wieder klar sehen konnte. Das Wasser hatte aufgehört aus den Wänden zu quellen und lief jetzt zügig unter der Tür ab. Er spürte wie jemand neben ihm nieder kniete und ihm beruhigend die Hand zwischen die Schulterblätter legte.  
Sherlock drehte sich um und das Gesicht was er sah, trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen.   
„John!“, sagte er leise. „Ich wusste du kommst.“

 

„Wie viel Zeit bleibt noch?“, John knibbelte an der Sessellehne.   
„Nicht mehr viel. Sie sind bald da.“, sagte Sherlock leise. Er beobachtete seinen Freund, der ihm wie immer in dem gemütlichen Sessel, gegenüber saß. John hatte das Union Jack Kissen unter seinen rechten Arm geklemmt. Der Flaggenaufdruck verzog sich zu einem abstrakten Muster.   
Sherlock genoss es ihn einfach nur an zu sehen und seiner beruhigenden Stimme zu lauschen.  
„Egal was passiert“, sagte John. „Du sollst wissen, dass ich immer für dich da bin. Bitte verliere nie den Glauben an mich.“  
„Das werde ich nicht.“, Sherlock biss sich auf die Unterlippe als ihm das Zittern in seiner eigenen Stimme bewusst wurde.  
John legte das Kissen zur Seite und stützte seine Ellbogen auf die Knie. Er sah Sherlock eindringlich an. „Du wirst durchhalten, hast du verstanden?“  
„Ja.“ Der Detektiv nickte.  
„Versprich es mir!“  
„Ich verspreche es dir.“  
John faltete die Hände. „Hast du Angst?“  
„Ja.“   
Etwas knallte gegen die Zimmertür. So feste, dass sie fast aus den Angeln sprang. Sherlock’s Herz begann wild gegen seine Brust zu schlagen.   
Das Wasser hatte sich komplett verzogen, aber die Möbel lagen wild verstreut im Raum und die Tapeten hingen in Fetzen von den Wänden. 221B Baker Street wirkte wie eine gebeutelte Festung, die nun kurz davor war in der Schlacht zu fallen.   
Wieder schlug etwas von draußen gegen die Tür. Wütend und ohne Erbarmen.   
Sherlock wendete sich von ihr ab und versuchte sich auf John zu konzentrieren. Sein bester Freund sah ihn stumm an und wirkte traurig und hilflos.  
„Du wirst mich finden oder? Ich weiß es!“  
John sagte nichts aber er antwortete mit einem kurzen Nicken.   
Splitter barsten aus der Tür als ein erneuter Schlag sie fast aus ihrer Halterung riss. Sherlock sprang auf und katapultierte seinen Stuhl davor.  
„Hier kommt niemand herein! Das ist mein Gedankenpalast! Hast du gehört? MEINER!“, brüllte er die Tür an als würde er alleine mit der Macht seiner Worte einen weiteren Wall errichten.   
Er stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen den Sessel und versuchte die Eindringlinge aus der Wohnung zu halten.   
„Sherlock!“ John starrte erschrocken auf Sherlocks Bauch und als er dem Blick seines Freundes folgte, sah er wie sich einen rasch größer werdender, dunkler Fleck auf seinem Hemd ausbreitete.   
Mit der Erkenntnis um was es sich handelte, kamen die Schmerzen. Sherlock griff sich an die Seite und versuchte mit bloßen Händen die Blutung zum Stillstand zu bringen. Seine Beine gaben nach und er stürzte unsanft auf den Boden. „John…“  
Das rütteln und schlagen an der Tür nahm zu, Sherlock konnte nicht mehr aufstehen. Das Zimmer begann sich zu drehen, Splitter flogen umher, dann wurde das Schloss aus seiner Halterung gesprengt. 

 

 

Realität:

Sherlock schrie. Die Höhlendecke über ihm verriet ihm, dass sein Wiederstand gebrochen worden war. Banner drückte ihn Rücklings auf den Boden, und wollte erneut mit der Klinge auf ihn ein stechen.   
Reflexartig griff Sherlock nach Banners Arm und versuchte den Angriff ab zu wehren. Er schmeckte Blut in seinem Mund und merkte dass seine Kräfte mit viel zu großer Geschwindigkeit schwanden.   
Um sie herum herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander. Die Rebellen liefen wild gestikulierend durch die Höhle, packten hektisch ein paar Sachen zusammen und rannten hinaus. Irgendetwas passierte da draußen. Sherlock hörte Schüsse, doch Banner schien sich davon nicht beeindrucken zu lassen. Sein Gesicht hatte sich zu einer irren Fratze verzogen und sein Geifer tropfte auf Sherlocks Wange als er ihn anschrie: „Sie haben uns gefunden! Und dank dir kommen wir nicht an unsere Waffen. Ich werde dich dafür abschlachten du Schwein! Keiner von uns beiden wird hier lebend raus kommen!“   
Banner riss die Hand mit dem Messer hoch, so dass sie Sherlocks Griff entglitt. Er holte zum finalen Stich aus und Sherlock schloss die Augen.  
Dann knallte ein Schuss.   
Banner jaulte auf und lies von dem Detektiv ab. Sherlock spürte wie sich der schwere Körper des Terroristen von ihm erhob. Er schaffte es die Augen vorsichtig zu öffnen und sah wie Banner brüllend in Richtung Tür stürmte.   
Dort stand ein Soldat, die Waffe präzise auf seinen Angreifer gerichtet. Banner lies sich nicht davon abschrecken. Als er das Messer erhob peitschte ein weiterer Schuss.   
Banner stürzte zu Boden.   
3 weitere Rebellen stürmten von der Seite auf den Soldaten zu. Dieser wirbelte einmal um die eigene Achse und streckte den ersten Angreifer sofort mit einem gezielten Schuss nieder. Ein Klicken des Magazins verriet, dass die Kugeln ausgegangen waren, doch auch das hielt den Soldaten nicht auf. Blitzschnell ging er auf Angreifer Nr. 2 zu und drehte ihm die Hand auf den Rücken. Ein blitzschneller Schlag gegen die Halsschlagader ließ den Mann zu Boden gehen. Angreifer Nr. 3 wurde mit einer Kopfnuss zu Fall gebracht.   
Dann wurde es still.   
Sherlock stöhnte und kniff die Augen zusammen. Der Soldat kam langsam auf ihn zu. Irgendetwas stimmte an seinem Gang nicht. Er humpelte. Erst als er direkt neben Sherlock angelangt war und sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen auf die Knie fallen ließ hatte Sherlock Gewissheit.  
„Bist du real?“, flüsterte er.  
„Was redest du da für einen Blödsinn?“, fragte John.   
Sherlock spürte wie sich eine Träne den Weg über seine Wange bahnte.   
„Du siehst furchtbar aus.“, meinte John während er Sherlock vorsichtig auf die Beine half.   
„Komm, wir bringen dich nach Hause. Mycroft und seine Leute haben sich um den Rest der Bande gekümmert. Du bist in Sicherheit.“  
„Das war ganz schön… beeindruckend.“, keuchte Sherlock.  
„Was?“  
„Dein Eingreifen. Also doch ein Soldat und kein Idiot.“  
„Ich bin Arzt, schon vergessen? Und als Arzt rate ich dir schleunigst den Mund zu halten oder es geht dir gleich noch viel schlechter.“, feixte John.   
Sherlock musste lachen.   
„John?“, sagte er leise.  
Sein Freund sah ihn an.   
„Danke.“

 

ENDE


End file.
